I Don't Want You
by georgiegolightly
Summary: "'I guess what I'm saying is... I don't love you anymore, Edward. I don't want you.'" What if Bella hadn't been so forgiving at the end of New Moon? This is a TEAM JACOB'S alternate reality. Suggestions encouraged and welcomed. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is basically if Bella chose not to forgive Edward after what he did in New Moon. Starts in Bella's room after Italy...**

**_Italics_ part is owned by Stephanie Meyer, as is Twilight.**

**

* * *

**_I opened my eyes again-and Edward was still there, his perfect face just inches away from mine. _

_"Did I frighten you?" His low voice was anxious._

"Um..." was all I could muster up.

"Bella, I think we'd both find it appropriate to talk... About our... Situation?"

"Well, I..." I sighed, then spoke so quietly I barley heard it, though I knew he did, "I don't think there's anything to talk about."

"So, everything is alright? We're alright?"

"I, um..."

"Bella, I just want you to forgive me. I didn't mean a word I said in the forest! It was all lies! Of course I love you, I-"

"Edward! Please! Let me talk!" I snapped.

"But Bella, I-"

"No, Edward. I need to say this." I cleared my throat as if I were to begin a speech in school. I even said, "Okay... Well..." I sighed. "Edward, you can't understand how much you hurt me. You never will, and-"

"No, Bella, I DO understand, and I'm so so so sorry. Everything you felt, I-"

"Edward-"

"I felt it too, and I-"

"Edward!"

"I will never forgive myself, and-"

"EDWARD, I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

He stopped talking, and his eyes widened. Only then did his mouth close, "I know that..." he mumbled.

"I know you know the facts, second hand from Alice, but I need to tell you everything from my point of view, and I need you to not interrupt. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded.

"For the longest time after you left, I was so so so so deeply depressed. All I did was stare at the wall most of the time. But then, a few months after you left, I started hanging around Jacob Black. He... He healed me, Edward. He really did. But then, Victoria came into town. And, well... Jacob's kind of... a werewolf... and-" Edward opened his mouth to object, "No. No interruptions. You promised. Anyway, Jake's a werewolf and he and his pack have been hunting Victoria because she's after me, because you killed James- a mate for a mate. So they've been hunting her, so that meant less time around Jake, and every second I wasn't with him, the wound you left in my heart has been slowly peeling open. And one day... One day I just couldn't take it anymore! Every time I went against your wishes and did something dangerous, I... I saw you. Heard you. Remembered what you were like when you were mad. So, I decided I just couldn't do it anymore. I was putting everyone else's lives on the line for my own. And really? What's one broken soul worth to a bunch of good, kind-hearted souls? I drove up to La Push, and stopped at the cliffs. I walked to the highest one and... And I just jumped. It was so exhilarating, the fall. But when my skin hit the ice cold water, it felt like a thousand knives going through me at once. And the current... The current was so strong... It was turning into a hurricane, as I later found out. Just as I was about to let the oblivion take me, I saw you. I mean I REALLY saw you. Every little detail of your face. That's when I knew I was going to die. And I passed out. I awoke on the beach. Jake was giving me CPR. He had saved me. And for the first time in a long time, I felt safe, warm, happy, and just... good. I-... I felt loved, Edward." I sighed and took a breath. "I guess what I'm trying to tell you is, as much as I'll always love you in a way, I could never forgive you for what you did. If Jacob hadn't been there to save me, your little attempt at my well-being could've- WOULD'VE- killed me. And... And I can't forgive you for that... I'm sorry."

"But Bella... Bella, I-... I love you." He looked like if he could've cried, he would've been.

"I know, but Edward... I did what you wanted me to. I moved on. And... And I love Jacob now. I really do... At least, I know I can. it may take some time, but I know that soon enough, my heart will belong to Jacob. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I don't love you anymore, Edward... I don't want you."

* * *

**Sorry it's like, hella short. lol I just wanted to get what was going on down. the following chapters will be better. I promise.**

**Reviews= happy EJ =) Reviews+happy EJ=MORE CHAPTERS! =DD **

**Plz no Team Edward flames. this is a bella/jacob story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. I just want to remind you to always review, even if its short, even if you hate it! No ghost readers!**

* * *

Edward left shortly after my speech. I rolled over and started crying. I was happy with my choice, I really was. I just had to cry all my love for Edward out so I could fully let Jacob in.

Then, after about a half hour of sobbing, I couldn't take it anymore.

I reached for my cell phone and dialed the number I knew better than my own.

On the other line, he groaned, and muttered gravely, "Hello?"

"J-J-Ja-Jacob?"

"Bells?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I-... E-Edward was here, and I-I... I told him-"

"Don't worry, hun. I'll be right over."

"E-Even though it's," I looked at my clock, "3:43 in the morning?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few."

Suddenly, a dark shape was looming over me.

I gasped into the phone.

"Bella?" Jake said, "What's going on?"

But he had already taken the phone out of my hand and threw in on the floor, probably breaking it.

"That _mutt_ is not coming near you." Edward growled.

"Edward?" I said, shocked, "What... What are you doing here? I thought you left... I thought-"

"Well, I did some thinking, and I've realized," Even in the dark I could tell his eyes were jet black. "If I can't have you, no one can. Especially not that mongrel."

"What? What are you talking about?"

He roughly grabbed my wrists and yanked me towards him. Hard. "I mean I will _not_ allow you to see that _dog!_ Once I turn you, you'll be _mine_. Forever." He took in my shaken appearance. "Isn't that what you've always wanted, Isabella?" he all but hissed.

"Edward... Stop. Your-You're hurting me..."

He laughed, it sounded mad, like a schizophrenic serial killer who had just found out his victim had a fear of water. Well. Obviously, that said serial killer was going to drown the poor victim.

Edward yanked me out of bed, still clutching my wrists, and flung me forward, into the dresser. "Edward!" I yelled, "What's come over you? Why are you doing this?"

"I want to make sure you _never_ see that dog again!"

Just then, a piercing howl raked my ear drums.

"Ahhh," Edward mused, "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

Edward grabbed me by the tops of my arms, painfully tight. He drug me over to the window, and held me out of it, my legs dangling 20 feet in the air, solid concrete below me.

"_Come and get her, mutt!_" Edward screamed, "_You have 12 seconds to show yourself, or Bells here is taking a death plunge!_" He waited a few seconds. Then started counting. "_12... 11... 10... 9... 8...7...6...5...4...3...2..." he _began to loosen his hold on my arms, and I began to slip. I screamed. Just as Edward was about to say, "One," Jacob-in wolf form- sprinted out from the trees, a few patches of hair missing. He'd obviously struggled. My guess was Sam knew this would be a trap, and tried to stop Jake from saving me.

"Well," said Edward, "A bit timsey, are we? Well, heads up!" Then he dropped me.

Jacob had angled himself so I landed on his back, air escaping my lungs with a _whoosh!_

Edward was in front of us in 2 seconds flat.

"Edward!" I yelled, "Stop! What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

"Because! You said you loved _me!_ You said you wanted _me_ and wanted to live forever with _me_. And I will _not_ lose you to a filthy, over-grown, _puppy_."

Jacob bucked me off and into the grass, where I landed on my bum. Jacob's lips curled over his teeth, revealing dagger-sharp teeth. Edward formed his hands into claws. They circled each other, growling and hissing.

Then, eight more giant wolves came out of the woods, and took Jacob's flank. Edward's eyes darted from each of the wolves, seeing he was clearly out numbered. He stopped circling them, hesitated for a fraction of a second, then took off into the woods, retreating.

All the wolves took after him, except for Jacob, who went back to where he ha came, then a few minutes later, walked back to my shaking self in his human form.

"Bella!" he said, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, not able to find my voice.

"So... Was what he said true? I mean," he gave me the best puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen, "Is he really losing you to an over grown puppy?"

I half smiled. I felt me skin flush beet red, and i bit my lip. "He just might."

Jacob leaned in to kiss me. Just as his lips began to touch mine, the door burst open, causing us both to jump.

Charlie stood in the doorway, looking disgruntled in his bath robe. "What in God's name is going on out here?"

Jacob stood up and took a few steps away from me. "I-I-" he started.

"I guess I was sleep walking again," I said, not sure what else to say.

"Then why the hell is Jacob here?"

"Um... because... because..."

"I was going to give her a ride to school." said Jacob.

"It's five in the morning."

"I guess I arrived a little early. I'll give you a few hours to get ready, Bella. Chief." he nodded to my father.

Jacob sauntered over to the road, got into the Rabbit which I had not noticed was there, and drove off.

* * *

**Remember to comment! Sorry to Team Edwarders, but there will be some Edward bashing in this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG how great would it have been if I would've said, **

**"What the hell is jacob doing here?"**

**"I was going to take her to school."**

**"Its Saturday."**

**"..."**

**"Well...I'm ALL fucked now!"**

***or***

**"SINCE WHEN?"**

**"Since five hours ago."**

**"Well... I'm gonna go crawl in a hole and die now."**

**xP wow. Im crazy.

* * *

**That day, I didn't go to school. But I made that decision last minute. There was only one person I wanted to talk to right now.

I parked at the hospital and asked the front desk if Dr. Cullen was in. He was.

"Bella?" he said as he met me in the lobby. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"No... Well, yes... but I need to talk to you... Alone."

A line formed between his two frowed eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

My voice shook as I said, "I'm not sure."

He led me outside by a dumpster.

"What's going on, Bella?"

"It's Edward."

I told him the whole story of this early morning. "Carlisle... Can vampires go... Insane?"

* * *

**okay, this is THE SHORTEST chapter there will ever be in this story... Maybe. Hopefully I'll have the next one up tonight, but I wanted that explanation/cliff hanger. xP REVIEW IF U WANT MORE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha. Sorry about the shortness! Carry on!**

**

* * *

**_"Can vampires go... Insane?"_

Carlisle looked taken aback. "You mean mentally?"

"Yes."

He thought a moment. "Yes, I suppose it is possible. Our brains still function, unlike our hearts. You really think Edward may be going insane?"

"I think it's possible. Something strong came over him last night. _He dropped me from my 2nd story window._ And look," I pulled off my sweatshirt, and was left in my blue tank top. I showed Carlisle the new bruises on my wrists and the tops of my arms.

"Oh..." said Carlisle, "Oh, god..."

I looked at them too. the ones on my wrists were well on their way to turning green, and the big hand-shaped black prints on my arms were risen and swollen. As if Edward's hands hand rotted and placed on my arm. 'Oh god' was an understatement.

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something, but the piercing sound of my phone ringing cut him off.

I checked the caller ID. "It's Edward," I said, immediately scared. Carlisle held out his hand and I placed the phone in it.

"Edward," he answered, "This is Carlisle. Was there something you needed?"

I could hear him on the other line, "Where's Bella and why isn't she at school?"

"Bella is here with me, and she's safe. Edward, you and I need to talk. I will meet you at home in twenty minutes." Carlisle closed the phone and handed it back to me. "Come, Bella."

"You want me to come too?"

"Yes. But don't worry, no one's going to hurt you. You can even have Jacob or one of he other werewolves come with, if it makes you feel safer."

"O-Okay." I wasn't going to lie. The thought of seeing Edward didn't exactly make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

I opened my phone and called Jacob. He would probably be at lunch by now.

"Hello? Bella?" I could hear lots of talking in the background. Defiantly lunch time in La Push.

"J-Jake? Um, I need you to do something for me...?"

"What is it?" I could hear him get up from his seat and Quil and Embry's protests.

"Um, I was talking to Carlisle about what happened this morning and he wants me to go with him to meet Edward-" He growled lightly over the phone, "and I was wondering if maybe you'd come with us? I know Carlisle won't let anything happen to me, but..."

"I'll be there. where should I meet you?"

"How fast can you get to the hospital?"

"Ten minutes. Hang tight."

The line disconnected.

"I'm going to get to the house before Edward does," said Carlisle, "You wait for Jacob and I'll see you soon."

Then he was gone.

I sat on the curb waiting for Jacob. Every little snap of a twig, or sudden gust of wind made me jump, convincing me Edward was here to get revenge on me for choosing Jacob over him. It wasn't even that I was choosing Jacob over him, really. It was that I could not easily forgive him for breaking me into a million shattered shards, and handing me over to Jake with not even so much as Scotch tape to put the pieces back together. Now Edward was loosing his mind. I could just see it happening- he'd try to have me in any way possible, even if it meant against my will. From what I knew about his days away from me, he was already near Schizophrenia, and I would guess my rejection just sent him over the edge into Loony-ville.

"Bella."

I couldn't help it. I screamed, jumping back a few inches, and very nearly burst into tears. But it wasn't Edward. It was Jake... Obviously.

"Jesus, Bella!" he said, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I could say the same!" I said once I'd caught my breath.

One of his eyebrows lifted. Lucky. I'd always wanted to be able to do that... "Why'd I scare you? I wasn't the one who screamed as if they'd just seen..." Each word came slower and softer as he realized whom I'd thought he'd been. "Oh," he whispered smally.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, I-"

"Your _sorry_?" he started shaking, "Why would _you_ be sorry? That bloodsucking _filth _is the one who should be sorry. Sorry for making you so paranoid that you thought I..." he couldn't continue.

I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. "Jacob...?"

He looked into my eyes, and I saw the fierceness that was within them. "Don't you worry, Bella. He _will_ be sorry."

"Jacob, you don't understand. Carlisle and I... We think he's gone insane."

"Oh, great. So now the defendant is pleading innocent by reasons of insanity... And _your_ defending him!"

"No. I'm not defending him..." I felt slightly hurt. "I was just saying..."

His eyes softened. "Bella. He tried to hurt you. He nearly killed you. I just..." He took a deep breath, "When I saw him hang you out that window, I'd never been so scared in my life. And then Sam told me not to go after you. He said it was too dangerous. He said we could run by, catch you as you fell, and keep running. But I knew it was too risky. What if we couldn't catch you? what if you fell off while we were running and he got you? Bella... I couldn't live with that."

Tears arose in my eyes as I took off my sweatshirt again and revealed my bruises. Jacob gasped, especially at the sight of the ones on my upper arms. He didn't say anything. He gently placed his hands over the hand shaped lumps on my arms. Since Jacob's hands were so much bigger than Edward's, they completely eclipsed the bruises. His blazing hot hands felt nice on the throbbing skin. I leaned into him and let him warm my entire body. He enveloped me in his arms, his hands never leaving my bruises. When he finally removed his hands, he used one thick finger to tilt my chin up so I'd look him in the eye. As he was leaning in to kiss me, my heart skipped a beat, and for once in my life, I felt like this was where I was meant to be: safe in Jacob's arms. Jake's lips had just touched mine when my pocket started vibrating and my ringtone went off. Jacob backed off and smiled, "I'm really starting to hate phones."

I chuckled once, then answered the phone. "Hello? ... Yeah, we're on our way... See you then."

I snapped the phone closed and said, "that was Carlisle. We need to get to their place."

Jacob tossed me one of the motorcycle helmets. "Hop on."

* * *

**Awwwwww! Don't you just love em? ^.^ **

**If you are a TwilightGrl0312 follower, please go to my profile and take the poll, it is very important.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. AN: PLEASE READ!

**Okay, this is the partial first chapter of an original story of mine. I just wanted an opinion.

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE

"Just a few more stitches now… Done."

The doctor stepped back and admired his handiwork.

"Well…? How is it?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, _perfect_ Alexya, just perfect! I don't think we've had such a success with something such as this. The re-growth of your left eye was just _splendid_!"

I mentally shivered at that. _Re-growth of your left eye. _ Jeez. Gross.

I thought back to how I got here…

_Run! Duck! Dodge! Ahhh!_

I run down the street, arm gushing blood, only able to see out one eye. They are after me. That much is clear. Especially because-

_BOOM!_

I hit the dirt hard, damaging my arm further. I stifle a pained cry. I am the one in hiding now. I must stay quiet…

"Alex!" Sypher screams for me. Panicked. Probably for me.

_'No.'_ I think, _'Sypher, shush!'_

They'll kill him. They'll kill him if they find him. Especially if he knows me.

_BAM!_

Another bomb goes off, closer to me, and the oblivion takes me…

I had awoke in the hospital. Arm in sling- bone shattered- and brain on total alert. I walked outside the hospital to find Cris by her car.

_'Don't panic.' _I told myself. _'Just stay calm. Sypher is all right. He's alright.'_

I wasn't quite convinced.

"Alex!" Cris yelled, running to me. "God, you scared us! Are you okay?"

"Fine, Cris."

"Whoa. They were right about your eye. Damn. Freaky."

"Cris. Where is Sypher?"

"He's fine, Alex. Don't worry. He's actually the one who brought you to the hospital. He wanted to be here when you woke up, but he had injuries too."

"Oh. Good." I covered it, but I was so relieved. "Wait, what do you mean my eye's freaky?"

"See for yourself." She handed me a hand mirror.

In the mirror, I knew what I saw was me, but I looked so… off.

My face had the usual bruises and cuts, my hair was the same short, choppy layered black cut, but my eyes… Actually, just my left eye. My right eye was the same emerald green, but my formally injured eye was an almost glowing, auburn-ish yellow. Beautiful, but strangely eerie.

"Whoa." I said, not taking my eye off the mirror.

"Don't worry," said Cris, her ice silver eyes sparkling, "Sypher will still _looovve_ you!" She made kissy faces at me. I rolled my eyes. Everyone in the coven was convinced Sypher and I were in love, when really, he was like a brother to me.

Cris tucked a strand of her pixie-cut fiery (not carrot top) red hair behind her ear. "Let's get you home."

We- all ten of us- lived in an abandoned hotel. There was Sypher, Cris, Luna, Gareth, Tyler, Abigail, Aaron, Haiden, Eli, and I. Gareth and Tyler were the oldest, so they were in charge; Tyler the leader, and Gareth his vice. Tyler was twenty. Gareth was nineteen. Luna, Sypher, and Eli were eighteen. Haiden and Cris seventeen, and I was sixteen. Aaron and Abigail were the kids, Aaron fourteen, Abi thirteen. They came first when it came to safety. And, of course, I was next to be paranoid over.

Cris and I shimmied up the fire escape- the doors were all boarded over- until we got to the fourth floor. Then we slid our bodies through the broken window and ran very cautiously, constantly looking over our shoulders, to suite 425. Cris used her key and we let ourselves in, and then locked every lock on the door. Including the dead bolt. We walked through the suite till we got to the family room where everyone was.

"Good news, everyone," said Cris, "Alex here ain't dead."

Everyone's heads snapped to attention. Abigail- my biological sister- ran to me and threw her arms around my waist. I smoothed back her hair, reassuring her. Everyone took their turn saying hello in their own way. Luna hugged me, made me promise to never scare her like that again, and started crying. Tyler just acknowledged me by a simple nod. Last, Sypher came over to me and stared at my face, completely expressionless. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, he trapped me in a hug. I buried my face in his chest and cried, knowing just how lucky we were to be alive. Everyone else made lovey-dovey sounds and kissy faces, but I ignored them.

It all started in the year 2030. It was the beginning of the third World War. China and India were putting high taxes on exports, and demanding lower prices on imports. Briten and America wouldn't stand for it, and bombed Hong Kong, which sent them into a state of war. Soon enough, the entire world was divided on two sides- the Offense, which were the original China and India teams, and the Defense, which were originated from America and Briten. After about five years of fighting, most people from both sides who were between the ages of 12 and 30- the soldiers- began to rebel and refuse to fight. Without any suitable soldiers, the Offense and Defense turned on the soldiers, creating two whole new sides, the Rebels and the Adults. The Adults resulted in taking any Rebel who refused to fight to a work camp. Which resembled a Nazi concentration camp from World War II. They'd go out and search for those between the ages of 12 and 30, and ask them to fight on their side, for the Offense and Defense were still fighting, it was just becoming a rather lame war, for the Adults were now the soldiers.

It was now 2037, and my "coven" and I were Rebels. Tyler and Gareth had been asked to join the Army, so they were on the run. We were all too loyal to them, so we were too. All doctors and people like that were Neutrals in both wars, so they can help anyone, and remain confidential. After the incident that put me in the hospital, now a week ago, we were moving again. We took the bare essentials and nothing else.

We were living in New York City, which was both dangerous and safe. Dangerous because it was a big city, full of Adults to find us. Safe because it was a big city, and there so many people, easy to blend. We left at midnight, heading for Brooklyn. It was better to travel at night, when it was harder to be seen. We each carried a small backpack on out backs, and we went through the back allies. When we finally made it to the Brooklyn Bridge, though, there was a line of Adult soldiers in uniform, each holding an impressive looking machine gun. We stopped dead in our tracks, Tyler, in the lead, holding his arms out to stop us.

"Crouch down," he whispered, and we obeyed, breathing heavily from all the running.

"Tyler-," Cris started, but Tyler silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth.

He put his finger over his lips in a "Shhh" motion.

We watched as the Adults patrolled the area. One of them had a dog, and when I looked closer I saw it was a-

"Bloodhound!" I couldn't help but hiss through my teeth.

Sypher put his hand over my mouth, but I saw the fear in his eyes induced by my words.

Tyler kept his eyes on the hounds, waiting for the moment they'd surely catch our scent and we'd be doomed. I glanced at Abigail, her whole body shaking in fear. Aaron enveloped her in his arms, whispering reassuring words in her ear.


End file.
